The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Red Satisfaction (Oglevee No. 301, PAS No. 797A/84). The new variety wa discovered in a selective breeding program by Mr. Scott Trees in April of 1984 in West Chicago, Ill. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of a F.sub.1 Semidouble of Bright Scarlet by Kim (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,311).
The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Pan American Seed Company in West Chicago, Ill. following its discovery. The new variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has also been trial and field tested in the summers of 1987 and 1988 and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety has more scarlet tones and is a taller plant when compared to its patented parent Kim.
The new cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. (night), 68.degree. F. (day), and 71.degree. F. (vent) has a response time of 6 weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 centimeter pot. This response time was determined on plants grown in a soilless media employing constant fertilizer of 200 to 250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium and in full light.